


Snapdragons

by lazyllama



Category: JSE, jacksepticeye
Genre: Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyllama/pseuds/lazyllama
Summary: Marvin is finally coming home. Coming home to see what he has done.





	Snapdragons

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Crow! Hope you like it :D

“Can I have your name?”

“Uh, Marvin.”

“Relation to the patient?”

“Just a friend.”

“Visiting hours are between 11AM and 8PM. Only two visitors at a time. I shall show you to his room.”

Marvin shoved his hands into the pockets of his long, olive green coat and followed the nurse. The halls of the hospital were quiet in this ward. Nothing like the frantic nature of the ER. A place Marvin had paid a visit himself to a time or two. No, these halls were quiet. Through a door they passed, Marvin caught a look of a family gathered around a child. Another was an elderly man, all alone. This ward was quiet, because there was nothing to yell over. Nobody was dying. At least, not quickly.

This was for those who couldn’t leave.

This was for lingering hope.

This was for dread.

Towards the end of the hall, the nurse finally pushed open a door. A rush of warm air and the smell of dying flowers fell over him. Everything was muted with soft colors, as the windows were partially covered with thin shades. The only noises were quiet hisses. The rhythm of the breathing machine. As Marvin walked in farther, he saw them.

Jack was hooked up to machine after machine. All trying to keep him alive from the injuries he’d suffered. A tube was stuck down his bandaged throat, breathing for him. A heartbeat monitor doled out the steady beat. Flowers surrounded his bed. Most were dying by this point. A fresh cluster sat on the bedside table, next to a familiar face with a crooked hat sitting on his head.

“Marvin,” Chase croaked. He sounded _wrecked._ Dark circles under his haunted eyes, a voice that sounded like he’d gargled gravel, and a tremble in his hands as he stood and hugged Marvin. His breath smelled like booze. Marvin hugged him back, pulling him close.

Despite what Marvin had done, he had missed Chase.

“How long have you been awake?” Marvin asked.

Chase shook his head against Marvin’s shoulder before pulling back. “I haven’t been able to fall asleep. I just can’t. Every time I fall asleep… there are just nightmares. I don’t know how to explain them. Weird shit, man. I’d rather be awake.”

Marvin nearly smiled, but quickly hide it.

“Have you been drinking again?” Marvin asked, noting the bloodshot eyes and disgusting breath.

Chase winced, and that was all the answer that Marvin needed.

“I thought you were sober.”

“I was! I was before… before…” Chase glanced back at Jack, before sighing. It was like every ounce of energy he had left him. He stumbled back to the chair next to Jack and collapsed into it.

Marvin thanked the nurse for her direction, and then closed the door behind her as she left.

Chase looked defeated. Slumped in the chair, watching Marvin and watching Jack. He held his own trembling hands, seemingly unsure of what to do with them. It was so different from the man Marvin knew. The goofy, loving man who took his kids to parks on weekends and got them ice cream. The man who made trick-shot videos. The man who was always there to make Jack smile when things got tough.

This man was breaking, if he wasn’t already broken.

“Your hair got longer,” Chase said as Marvin sat in the chair opposite him, on Jack’s other side.

Marvin reached up to touch it. It hadn’t been intentional, but down his hair reached his jawline. “I suppose it has,” Marvin said. He just hadn’t noticed. Hadn’t had the time to care. With all that was going on, the state of his hair was the last thing on Marvin’s mind.

“We missed you.”

Marvin flinched.

“What’s it been… six months? Seven? Since you just up and left. Didn’t say a word to any of your friends. Fuck, you didn’t even call any of us until months later. You just packed your stuff, got on an airplane, and were gone. I had to find out all of that through weeks of trying to figure out where you disappeared too. And Jack… We were worried about you, Marvin. Worried! And you just… you just left. Where did you go? What were you doing?”

For sounding monotone and exhausted, Chase somehow managed to fill every word with low simmering fury, and a hurt that Marvin wished he could never hear again.

Marvin didn’t answer.

Chase wouldn’t like the answer.

“Fine,” Chase said, looking back down and scowling. “Don’t answer. Keep your fucking secrets.”

They sat in silence. The breathing machine and heart monitor the only other noise filled the space between them. That, and a fly desperately trying to ram his head through the window.

Marvin uncomfortably shifted. He didn’t know what kind of reaction he’d been expecting. It wasn’t like he and Chase and been especially close before. Friends, sure. But nothing extraordinary. Nothing that made Marvin feel any kind of obligation to tell him where he’d been, or what he’d been doing. Chase was a just a broken man with no idea what he was walking into.

Still, Marvin felt sorry for him. He might not have been around, but he knew what had happened. His marriage had fallen apart, his kids taken away from him, and he’d fallen back into his drinks. Watching from afar, Marvin had gotten glimpses of this man fall apart. He was just so… pathetic. With those sad eyes, and resigned attitude.

Another broken puppet.

“What happened?”

Chase shook his head, “I don’t know. But his throat was cut, and there were a lot of internal damage. Some inflammation in his brain. I don’t know exactly, but it was like… doctors say it was like something was tearing him apart from the inside.”

“Inflammation?” Marvin leaned forwards.

“This is just what Schneep told me,” Chase said. “But he said that his brain was all weird. Said he’d never seen something like that before. Whatever it is, though, it shut him down. His injuries were pretty bad, yeah, but whatever happened in his mind is what’s keeping him under.”

Marvin looked over at Jack.

He wondered if he was dreaming.

“Jackie was here yesterday,” Chase said. “And JJ the day before. They left those,” Chase gestured to two more pots with wilting flowers.

“I’ll have to drop by. Say hello.”

“Yeah. You should.”

Marvin stood, grabbing the pot with flowers that clearly just needed thrown out. He dumped them into the trash, then filled it halfway with water. Coming back and setting it down next to the newest set of flowers, Marvin concentrated. For a second, nothing happened. Then, with a burst of green light, several glowing tendrils grew from his fingers. They shaped and created a bouquet of red, yellow, and pink snapdragons.

“You’ve gotten better at that,” Chase said. “Is that what you were doing all that time? Getting good at magic?”

“Something like that,” Marvin said, putting the finishing touch on his creation. He overstepped on the last one. It burst into flames. Marvin cut off the magic tie and snatched it up, crushing it in his hand.

Chase shook his head, then stood.

“I have to go. I got… I got to go. Legal meetings and all that.”

Marvin nodded, watching Chase gather his things and then leave.

As Chase walked away, Marvin felt a sting of regret. Chase and him might never have been close, but there had been potential there. A whole lot of wasted, thrown away potential. And now it was just him and Jack, struggling to hold onto life.

“H̺̣̼̖̥͔̤e͏̗̱͈̤͈ ͎̹͔̪i̢̢̛͚̟̭ͅş͈ ̶̵̮̳̺̬̳̗̱͈͍b̰̙͍̻ͅe̢͇̝͓͙̻͚͖͞t̙̫͕̫͍̟̠͇t̛̲̪̹̝̼̜ȩ͉͈̳r͓ ̧̩̪̟̣̪̗̰̖ͅl̛͏̩̥͕̪̳̩͉̪i̷̤̼̰k̢͙̣͍͈͇̦̣̩e̳̠̗̼ ҉̖͖͖̱̣̘͔̯t̫̜͉͙͉͘͞h̝̠̤̟ͅị̙͠s̙͕̱̳͚̩,” Marvin said, but it wasn’t him.

An itch crept into his brain, scratching and screaming for a place. A semblance of control over him. Marvin could feel his own brain fight back instinctually. This foreign thing tearing a place for itself into him needed to be expelled. But Marvin relaxed. He let it tear control away from him.

“F͡҉̩̬͎͔̝̞̭ͅͅi̶̪̖̙̰̼̹n̗͕̖͍͇̪͖ͅa̴͖̮̳̣͖̖͖l̛̠̘͎l̞̭̬̱̪͍̯̖̝͠͡y̵̮̝͍̱̮̼͜ ̸̯̻͓͈̯̙͕͇͘s̗͓͚h̷̡̲͕͕̜̕u̧̥̙͘t̘̙ ̵̨̘͕̫̺͇͍̻̙t̥͖̮͍̩h҉̞̗͔̝͓͈͜e̴̝͚͓̟̳̳̮ ҉͉̣̖͈ͅf̶̢͇̘̬̥͍̣͜u͖̰͕̫̫̱̱c̝̬̖̣̫͚͔͝k̡͍̘͙̰͍e͟҉͚͇͕r͏̮̩͙̞̤̯ ̛̘͇̯͝u̴̻͖p̧̢̠̱̝̟͕̭͕̤,” Marvin’s finger lifted outside of his control, going to trace across Jack’s formerly slit throat. “T̖̖͎̤̳̼͜͟͢o̘̙͔͞o̦̟̹̳̥̰̣͟ ͉̙̯͘b̵̘̱̘͍̗͢͞a͖̖d̨̺͈͉͚̞̮͢͡ ̮̬̲͚I̼͖͚̕͘ ̧̙̺̩̗͝d͉̤͞i̳̠͖͔̲̬̭̼ͅd̸͖͍̪̖̟͇͡n̲̫̻̹͖̺͔'̧̘̝̮̞̦͓͕͢ͅt̳͜͞ ͇̮͍̹̺̤͘c̩͈̗̠̙̠̲̣͈͟͡u̺̺̮̹̰̝͢t̙̲̭͍͉͞ ҉̩̺̞̯̻̕d̛̳̬̹̕e͎e̸̞͍͓͞p̶̟̰͎̞̕͡ę̵̛͉̮̟͕r͙͇̙̟̱̼̘͞͡.”

“I’m here,” Marvin said, taking back control of his own voice for a moment. “Now what?”

Anti laughed. Insane, wild, and chaotic. It rung in Marvin’s head. This demon he’d summoned… this creature who had come to accomplish the goal they both craved after. Anti was uncontrollable, but knew exactly what they both wanted and the willingness to do anything to get it.

“N̸̷̪̲̤̦o̫̯͍̖͚̣͟͝ͅw̺̟̫̟̦͍ ̵̝͈̱̺͍͙̫w̴̡̠̫̖̤͇̝̮e̟͖̹̳͕̩̘̖ ̢̞̘̤̙̥͙͉m̥͈̰̯̝ͅo̩̬̮̜͓̖̣̦͓͜͝v̵̯͉̲͜͝e̴̵̤̭̕ ̼̱͚̱̫̥͚o̡̖͚̗̝̯͔n̺̩ţ̷̛͉̺ơ̧̯͖̼͖͜ ̡͇̫̫̦̜͕͞p̵̻̳̠̙͖̖̗͟h̨͙̹̘̜̙̘̻̖͢a̧̤̞̻̙̱̟̦̞͎s͔̟͙̮e̸͔̮̙͍̖͉͘̕ ̸̸̷̣̦̝̰̥̲t҉̛̫̭̖̬̬̬w̴̷҉̪̻̠͕̠ǫ̗͢͡.”

           


End file.
